Hoy será otro día
by Soralemuri
Summary: [ONESHOT] Madge no puede dormir y lo mejor abría sido que no se hubiera levantado de su cama, aún así se siente positiva.


Ya son las 4 de la mañana pero aún así continuo despierta, cuando intento dormir solo me imagino cosas horribles de los juegos. No puedo lograr entender como pueden ser tan crueles algunas personas y no me refiero solo al gobierno, los tributos también lo son, sé que es por supervivencia pero aún así… no lo comprendo, la facilidad que tienen para matarse unos a otros y algunos parecen disfrutar. Estoy segura de que no sobreviviera ni un instante en la arena y le doy la razón a Gale cuando me dijo que nunca saldría elegida, odio darle la razón porque sé porque no saldría mi nombre de la urna y todavía odio más que la gente piense que por el trabajo de mi padre y mi "suerte" no me preocupo por la situación, pero tengo que ser honesta, aunque mi nombre solo esté una vez, la mala suerte siempre podría venir a mí.

-Deja de pensar Madge… no te hace bien- me intento convencer a mí misma. Me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, el distrito está muy tranquilo, la gente normal a estas horas duerme.

Me dirigí a la cocina para beber algo, pensaba que beber agua me sentaría bien para relajarme un poco. Una vez dentro me llené el vaso y me senté en una de las sillas que había ahí. Suspiré. Mi intención era bajar a por agua y volver a mi habitación, pero me distraje mirando la cestita de fresas que había en la encimera. Cogí una fresa y empecé a comérmela. Me gustaban mucho las fresas, supongo que viene de mi padre este gusto por esta fruta.

Ahora sí me dispongo a subir a mí habitación. Aún saboreando la fresa en mí boca paso por delante del despacho de mi padre, otro que aún no ha ido a dormir. Abro la puerta despacio, sé que no debería entrar pero mi padre me preocupa.

-Papá…- digo en voz baja. Veo que se ha quedado dormido entre tantos papeles, no entiendo muy bien cuán difícil llega a ser su trabajo pero sé que no le gusta tener que enviar a unos muchachos hacia la muerte.

Cojo una de las mantas que tiene en el despacho y le tapo. Me quedo unos minutos mirándole con ternura, sé que mi padre es un trozo de pan y una gran persona, por eso no le odio, hace todo lo que puede para hacer feliz a su familia aunque sea ir detrás del gobierno como un perrito faldero.

Entre el despacho y mi habitación se encuentra el cuarto donde duerme mi madre y donde pasa todo el día sin salir casi. Hace muchos años ya que no la he visto sonreír y me apena mucho. La escucho gemir un poco y entro. Creo que esta noche toca cuidar a mis padres. Veo a mi madre hecha una bolita en la cama y me acerco a ella. Está teniendo una pesadilla, normalmente en estas fechas de los juegos es cuando mi madre lo pasa peor, no deja de recordar a mi tía. A mí me da miedo que me vea, siempre me dicen que me parezco a ella e incluso mi madre me lo recuerda cuando me ve, llego a creer que si me ve y recuerda a su hermana nunca supere su muerte y yo sin haberle conocido me cuesta superar la muerte de mi tía.

Me paseo un rato por la habitación y veo fotos, de mis padres de jóvenes y de mi madre con su hermana, eran gemelas, dos gotas de agua y la madre de Katniss, al parecer eran buenas amigas, es más ella y mi tía eran mejores amigas.

Escucho que mi madre vuelve a quejarse y que se despierta entre pequeños sollozos. Me acerco a ella para tranquilizarla.

-Mamá… tranquila, era una pesadilla- intento relajarla. Me siento en el borde de su cama y ella me coge de la mano

-May, estás viva- me aprieta más la mano- solo era una pesadilla- Yo estoy muy asustada, sé que no debo hacerle creer que mi tía está viva, pero no puedo hacerle daño a mi madre de esta manera. No me queda más que encender la lamparilla que tiene en la mesita de noche y entonces me ve con más claridad- Madge, eras tú… perdona pensé que eras ella- está empezando a temblar- hija, tráeme la medicina por favor.

-Pero mamá, no debes abusar de las pastillas, recuerda lo que dijo el médico- le digo preocupada.

-¡Te he dicho que me traigas mí medicina!- me grita y yo me quedo paralizada- maldita niña, vienes aquí, me haces recordar mi peor recuerdo y ni siquiera haces lo que te pido…- sé que lo que dice no es en serio, sino que es a causa de sus pesadillas y su estado. Se levanta y va a por sus pastillas, se mueve con dificultad y voy a cogerla para evitar que caiga- ¡Suéltame y vete! Ya puedo sola.

Noto como mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, sabía que no debía haber entrado en la habitación, sabía que algo así acabaría pasando, pero nunca imaginé que mi madre me mostrara tanto odio, aunque no fuera queriendo.

Salgo de la habitación y veo a mi padre está fuera del despacho aún con la manta en la espalda. Le miro unos segundos y corro a mi habitación. Nunca debí haberme levantado de la cama.

Entonces miro otra vez por la ventana, el sol empieza a salir y entre una pequeñas lagrimas digo.

-Hoy será otro día.

Bueno este oneshot ha surgido un poco de golpe por una prueba de un rol donde quiero hacer de Madge y me salió esta escena un poco... dramática diría yo uu'.

Por favor, no odiéis a su madre, sabéis por lo que pasa y tienes sus razones.


End file.
